I'll Always Love You
by PurpleLeopard
Summary: Through all the tough things they made it now they cn live peacefully together... at least unbntil next time
1. Secretly in Love with you

**Disclaimer: If I did MMPR- iS would be less confusing and their might not be an iS**

**Disclaimer: If I did MMPR would be less still going on and their might not be an PRiS**

**Summary: The machine empire captures Billy and they use the one thing that could ever possibly break him, the man he's loved for years. Totally TB**

**Chapter**

**1**

**Secretly in Love with you**

"Hey Billy what's up" Tommy Oliver my best friend and crush says.

"I'm just making a few minor adjustments on the zords today" I tell him.

He shakes his head at me "You've been working to much you need to have some fun"

"I rea-" I start

"No buts Juice bar after school be there. He says. Walking away

I can't help but remember all the time Bulk and Skull tried to beat me up most of the time Tommy stopped them.

But hey it's not my fault I haven't been around lately. It the Machines

"Just tell him you like him already" snaps Sam Hart, Kim's twin, and judging by her face I can tell she'd been trying to talk to me

"He'd hate me," I say

"For the millionth time HE WOULDN'T HATE YOU next point"

"I could lose his friendship," I protest

"You don't know that" She argues. Dang she really did deserve all those Gold in Debate team.

"What if one of us gets used by evil to hurt the other one." I say

"I took that risk with Jason and were closer now because of it. The bell decides to ring then Thank god

"Come on were going to be late." I say but she's won and she knows it

"We'll talk more later" She says as she heads to Science with Adam and oh goody my next class is English with Tommy. And of course I'm sitting right behind him

**(A/N: This next while will be JUST Billy's thoughts on Tommy not aiming for realistic school day)**

His hair is just hanging down it looks better pulled up into a bandanna. Go why did I have to fall in love with one of my best friends.

"Billy do you know the answer to question 14?" Mrs. Applebee asks.

"Uh the answer is Um Concrete Poem."

"Correct" she says

And I can tell Tommy's going to be on my case about this for someone who doesn't like to be protected he's pretty protective

Machine Empire's place

"Mom Dad I have a brilliant Idea on how to destroy the rangers." sprocket

"Well what is it my dear boy?" asks Machina

"The rangers friend Billy is in love with Tommy so if we can make him believe Tommy hates him he'll lose his self confidence making him easy to destroy and Tommy will be like a fly to get rid of then" Sprocket says

"Brilliant plan" Mondo says

Juice bar

Sam's POV

"Tell him" Sam says to me

"I Can't" Tommy protests

"Why not" I ask honestly these two why is it that after talking to one about the other I have the sudden urge to go watch Romance movies

"It could-" H starts

"Hey Guys what are you talking about," asks Rocky with Adam and Tanya not to far behind

"Nothin" I say see In are group I know both Tommy and Billy like each other I know Adam likes Rocky, and I'm also pretty sure Rocky likes Adam back but I'm no so sure as for me well I'm still with Jase.

"Hey have you guys seen Billy" Tommy asks

Don't worry bro I'm sure they have know idea your in love with him. I think sarcastically

"I saw him in science but that was it" says Rocky well science is their last class of the day and Billy doesn't cut so DUH

Tanya just shrugs her shoulder and says, "He's probably at the command center"

Ok so Tanya's my best friend but sometimes she makes me so mad with the way she acts about Billy and considering Tommy looks like he's about to break the cup from squeezing it so hard he wants to hurt her

"He could be somewhere else" I say talk about lame.

"I'll go get him" Tommy says crap Billy's in trouble so after Tommy is gone Tanya and I head over to the music store

"So Tanya what do you think of this song" I ask giving her Sara Berailes Love Song

"Catchy" she says I can tell she wants to tell me something

"So what's on you mind chica" I ask her

"Can I ask something without you telling anybody even Tommy, and Kim? She asks

Ok she's asking me not to tell my 'Big Bro' and my twin this must be big

"Well you know how whenever I talk about Billy and it goes a little toward command center and other things." She starts pausing

"Yeah" I say slowly crap I hope she doesn't 'have a crush on one of them or Adam or Rocky.

"Well Tommy always seems to get overprotective of him" I raise my eyebrows at that we both give a small laugh. "Ok is very overprotective of him" well did they ever you know' she lowers her voice and leans in "Date?"

I can't help it I burst out laughing, "Lets go to star bucks an we'll talk there. Our star buck is nice cause we have musicians playing and poetry readings just the right volume.

"Billy loves Tommy and vice versa," I say once we have our coffee and coffee cake

"Then why aren't they together" she asks

"Before I continue I need to tell you that I know Adam, Tommy, and Billy are defiantly gay not Bi. And Rocky's Bi I think you don't have and problems with any of that" I ask

"Why would I?" she asks

"Tanya Tommy, and Billy are two of my brothers and the three of us plus Zack, Jason, Trini, and Kim haven't had the easiest life and I don't want to see any of them hurt again if I can help it," I say

"I don't know what happened and I've only talked to the other four once or twice but I won't ever turn my backs on any of you I promise" she says I trust her

"Ok so they're both afraid of what they'll say and it's part funny part annoying that they both use the same excuses. And Adam told me he like's Rocky more then a friend a few months ago and I'm pretty sure Rocky feels the same way" I say

"Wow" she says and I laugh again

"Totally." I agree

"So haw are we going to get em together?" she asks and of course I just had to take a sip of coffee then

"Sorry about that" I say, "It's just Jason doesn't even know half of it and I don't know where to start.'

"Well then lets start thinking," she says

Command Center

Tommy's POV

Damn it Billy I thought we were friends so why are you avoiding me theirs know way he could have found out I'm in love with him. Is there?

"Ayyiyiyiyiyi Tommy Billy said he's be at the juice bar with you" Alpha says when I've told them my story

"Well are you sure he's not her" I ask not bothering to hide the worry and panic in my voice.

"Tommy please observe the viewing globe," Zordon says. "This happened earlier today

I see Billy getting attacked by those machines. So I punch the nearest counsel "Dang it why him" I scream

"Tommy it has come to my attention that you are in love with Billy." Zordon says

"How- is it – I rea-" start I can't think of what to say

"It's obvious as Sam would put it I'm ok with it and we know your really in love with him Zordon says" know get some rest" Zordon orders.

"I really should start looking for him and tell the others. -" I start

"You will wait if you start know you won't be able to do anything tomorrow. And besides you're late for dinner"

I growl in my head he's right.

**Ok that seems like a good place to end the chapter.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. Memories and Illusions

**Chapter**

**2**

**Memories and Illusions**

**Machine Empire**

**Billy's POV**

**"**What do you want with me?" I snarl as Mondo comes into my holding cell.

"You are Tommy's weakness get rid of you and he's good as gone."

"I'll never hurt him" I say Mondo gives a maniacal laugh at this as he leaves my holding cell.

Tommy whatever happens I love you I think in my head I hope he's not mad at me. Then again he'll hopefully be to worried to be angry

**FLASHBACK**

**"Sissy why are we doing this" asks a six-year-old Billy**

**"Because I asked you to" said Sam pouting**

**"Alright fine and you're sure he'll come," he asks**

**"Promise" She says giving him her pinky.**

**"Ok well hurry up" Billy says**

**A giant smile breaks on Sam's face "Ok" she says running off**

**END FLASHBACK**

Even to a six-year old a short amount of time can feel like forever Tommy had been there in a flash

A smile spreads across Billy's face he had been scared although he'd never admit it.

And Sam wonders why I don't tell him there'd be no more memories like that and small stuff like whenever he had a nightmare Tommy would let him sleep next to him and when his mother died Tommy had let him cry

His mom she had been one of the first people to know how he felt about Tommy

She had been supportive nothing like his father

His father another thing Tommy had protected him from. His dad didn't approve of him being gay and even though Tommy never new why His dad would beat him he protected me.

Tommy's POV

"Bro relax" Sam says to me

"How can I sis he's captured the ransom is me and I don't know what to do" I say frustrated

"Tommy your not thinking of giving in are you" Sam asks Damn how does she do that

"I love him Sis what else im I supposed to do."

"I don't know and even if I did I can't tell you what to do" She sighs and leaves the room

Damn it she doesn't get it, which just proves how, worried I im cause she's just as.

He's everything to me even though he probably doesn't even know it. I love everything about him. And it hurts so much when he doesn't hang out with the rest of them it hurt when he turned down the Zeo crystal and it sucked for me too when Rocky took the blue Crystal. Sam doesn't get it Billy means so much to me I'd rather just be a friend as long as he'd be in my life.

FLASHBACK

"Tommy" asks a six-year-old Billy.

"Billy what's wrong" asks Tommy who had been asleep only moments ago

"I'm scared," He says shaking

"Come here" Tommy says to Billy and let's Billy crawl into bed with him "What's wrong asks Tommy

"It was a nightmare you said you hated me," says Billy sobbing.

"Billy you're my baby Bro and I love you I would never say that you mean to much to me

"Promise" asks Billy. He has a photograph memory of that exact moment Billy's eyes looked hopeful and scared.

"Promise" Tommy says

END FLASHBACK

I'll never admit it out loud but I miss when Billy needed me it feels like he doesn't need me anymore. And it hurts more then anything evil could ever do

Moon Palace

Billy's POV

"Tommy" I say when I see my love standing before me "please help me"

"What's the point?" he says laughing "Your not a ranger anymore and you never were a good ranger" He says tears sting my eyes but I don't cry I can't he continues to talk saying even meaner things. Then I realize

"Your not Tommy" I say. He disappears

Doe the real Tommy really think that? Back when we were really young all seven of us used to say love you to each other. He hasn't said it to me in awhile when him and Sam first came back they didn't remember anything. And know that Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim are out of the state or country it's so hard it hurts as the five Zeo ranger inch closer together. Jason was told sadly I could hear the fear in his voice Sam is his girlfriend and he loves her more then anything. For Trini and Kim well theirs jealousy of Tanya. And heck even Zack feels it

It hurts so much to see them fighting out their.

Command Center

"Tommy can I talk to you?" asks Tanya fearfully.

"You already are," Tommy says

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I don't hate Billy it just it seems like all he ever does is fix things here" Tanya says

"It never used to be this way," He said

"I wish I could have been there," She says honestly.

"It wasn't all perfect," He says

"Sam told me that not what happened," She tells him as she leaves

Billy I hope your ok wherever you are. Then a plan comes to me

Machine Empire

Billy's POV

The fake Tommy is back even though I know its not real it hurts I hope he knows I'm missing Then the door is thrown open and their he is the real Tommy!

"Billy get away from him," says the real Tommy I try to get up but I can't oh well

Wait now the real Tommy's picking me I can see the fake dead

As he carries me through the palace I allow uncommonness to overcome me

**End Chapter two**


	3. Old friends

**Disclaimer: If I did you'd know**

**Chapter**

**3**

**Old friends**

"This is it," said Trini as she steps off the plane after Kim

"Finally home" agrees Jason followed by Zack

"Well I for on can't wait to see thee looks on their faces" says Aisha

"I second that" Zack says kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah well unlike the rest of you my girlfriend isn't hear so lets go" says Jason walking off he turns around and says" we should probably get are luggage first.

"No" say the three females and Zack in sarcasm

"Huh very funny" says Jason pouting

"Isn't it though" says Kim. Laughing.

"Come on you guys Tanya's waiting," says Aisha

"I still can't believe she organized this." Says Zack not meaning for Aisha to overhear

"What do y'all have against my cousin?" demand Aisha

"She's there" mumble Kim and Trini

"That's not an answer snaps Aisha

"Look at it this way Aisha. Sam has a chance to fall in love and so do she what if we lose Sam and Tommy we know we won't lose Billy and Kim and Billy were both 'working' when Adam and Rocky were new. But Kim left before you and Billy's to afraid of losing Tommy to be near him to much anymore" Jason tells her"

"Oh listen I'm really sorry but she's family"

"Hay don't sweat it beautiful," says Zack kissing his girlfriend.

"Know let's go we have SIX HOURS" shrieks Kim.

Six hours later Sam's car headed to Tanya's

**Sam's POV**

Tanya Sloan this surprise better be good. Next time I can be the surpriser and she can drive four of the world's most impossible males.

"Hey" four voices say oops guess I said that out loud.

"Well it's true," I protest

"Is not" says Rocky

"Rocky you once got us all turned into Pachinko balls then kicked us round. Adam you nearly blew up my kitchen ok so almost everyone has but still. The pop tarts didn't even come out Tommy, Billy, let's see you both hotwired my car got my hair died purple and the only shade of it that's impossible to match thing with" must I go on I ask wait for rebottles which are funny cause Rocky defends Adam and Tommy defends Billy. Three two one-

"I was under a spell and we all almost blew up thee kitchen almost being the keyword there.

"And you didn't tell us where the key was and the hair thing was three years ago: when are you going to let it go" says Tommy.

"Almost counts when it involve my kitchen you didn't need to kick my bo-" then I turn as pink as my Zeo suit

"You kicked my sister where" screams Tommy poor Adam oh well Billy just got captured so he got passenger seat

"Tommy don't kill Rocky," I order. "And Adam burned the pop tart which are back up food"

"Sorry about that" mumbles Adam blushing.

I catch his and Rocky's eyes and the review mirror and say "It's ok" sweetie" score how many? For Leopard As I see Rocky giving me a death glare I smirk in the mirror at him

Now He's gaping at me like a fish oh how Adam doesn't notice this is beyond me.

I decide to stir the pot a little and ask, "So who are y'all goin to the dance with"

"I'm supposed to be watching Maria and Theresa," says Rocky. I hold back a laugh see Maria has a crush on Billy same for Theresa and Adam. Nothing serious though

"I'm going to call Trini we haven't talked lately" translation Trini's going to kill me if I don't tell him so I'll call her then

"I need to work on the Zords" Billy says translation If I bury myself hard enough in my work It won't hurt as much

"Look were here," says Adam I hear four sighs of relief not including mine.

"Come on" I say laughing

"SURPISE" yell five very loud voices. Adam and Rocky are by Aisha in a flash and I'm running into Jason's arms

"Jase" I breathe

"Hey Angel face you look amazing" he says love sparkling in his midnight eyes

"Hey I want to see my sister to," says Kim I playfully glare at my twin sis for tearing me away from my boyfriend

"She just doesn't love us anymore" says Zack earning laughs from everyone in the room as I hug them all.

"So how long are you all back for?" Asks Tommy

"To stay," they all say

"It's about time" say Tommy and Billy

"Hey you guys who's up for Truth or Dare," all rights and Ok's are murmured through the group.

"Jason You first" says Trini

"Alright Zack Truth or Dare" Jason asks

"Dare" says Zack

"I dare you to sing you make me feel like a natural woman dressed in a dress high heels and curlers.

"Alright your on" Zack says

The next hour consists of chicken dancing, humiliation, and knows its time for the truths

"Hey Billy Truth or dare" I ask

"Truth" He says

"Would I be wrong to say you liked someone in this room who's worn Green, White, and Red," I ask there both glaring Hah!

"You have to answer," says Kim supporting a smirk

"Not at all" he says whispering. Tommy hears him did Billy really think he wouldn't?

"We need to talk" Tommy says oh this'll be good

"Hay Rocky can I talk to you" I ask managing to lock him in the closet a few minutes later Adam will be their in 5-4-3-2-1 Their in.

**Please R&R**

**Evil Cliffie**


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Sing it with me I don't own Power Rangers but I wish I did**

**Chapter**

**4**

**Confessions**

**Billy's POV**

He hates me I just know it "Tommy I'm really sorry and I understand if you hat me or are disgusted or angry and-" I choke tears are stinging at the back of my eyes

"Billy" he says

"I know you hate me"

"Billy" he says a little louder

"I'm so sorry"

"BILLY" he snaps I try to run closed doors and windows he forces me to look at him

"Billy If I hated you that'd make me a hypocrite"

"Are- You-" I stutter all he does is kiss me it's amazing I feel like I'm on air.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks his eyes are sparkling his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you mean it?" I ask say yes

"Billy" he starts great he's about to tell me this was just some kind of joke

"Of curse I mean it I've loved you for a long time now I've just been afraid of your rejection." He says

"So does this mean were together now" I ask only half joking

His brow furrows but he doesn't question, as a sly smile appears on his face "Well I think we'd half to go on a date first" he says

"When and were" I ask

"Sooner the better"

"Tomorrow" I suggest

"Alright" He says

"Tommy should we tell the others."

"Whatever you want to do," he says

"I know I want you to kiss me again" I tell him

"We should probably go back to the game though." He says damn I forgot about that

"Come on" he says. "And let's not tell them tonight if that's ok with you? He asks

"As long as I have you I'm happy." I tell him

As we come back in the room all eyes are on us Jason is glancing back and fourth trying to make sure I'm not injured I'll bet. Sam has a raised eyebrow. Tanya has the exact same look on her face Trini and Kim are rotating between worry, interest, and glaring at Tanya. Zack looks ready to say something that no one wants to hear. Aisha is keeping him under control being interested in Adam and Rocky's reaction to this, just cause I know they like each other doesn't mean I will stop worrying and their both interested.

Sam and Tommy are now in one of their glare games and they're the only two who know how to play.

"Fine" snaps Sam who for once lost

**Every chap needs to end**

**PLEASE R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Sam**

**Chapter**

**5**

**Tommy's POV**

"Tommy why won't you tell me what happen?" Sam asks pouting. Part of me wants to tell her but I like having her not know something about me

"Because you don't need to know," I tell her She looks like a mix of angry and hurt

"Sis wait I'm sorry" I say

"Don't worry about it besides I have to go to the mall with Kim, Trini, Aisha and Tanya now.

"So who's carrying the bags?" I kid

"Adam, Rocky, and Zack, she says

"Why note Jason" She tenses at the sound of his name if he did anything to hurt her. "Sis" I ask in a serious and caring voice

"We just didn't feel like having him," she snaps

"Ok Sis" I say putting my hands up in surrender.

"I'll see you later Bro," she says

"K bye Sis" I say. Laughing as she leaves

Once I see her Purple sports car turn the corner I start to get ready for my date with Billy.

Sam's POV

What the heck why won't Tommy tell me what happened yes it's none of my business but still. We tell each other everything.

"You jealous" says Aisha

"Who would I be jealous of" I demand scowling

"Billy" She says I can see her lips twitching

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because no one knows what happened and you're scared of losing Tommy," She says coming from even Tanya I would have smacked them but Kim, Trini, and Aisha kind of have that right sadly

"Well maybe a little" I whisper

"Did you know the others were jealous of Tanya cause she was here?" Aisha says laughing "Just don't tell them their forgiven"

"No problem" I say laughing "But still why would they be jealous in your words not theirs?" I say furrowing my brows

"Because, because according to Kim and Trini she was easily to relax around and you didn't have to have everything so complicated, Jason because he thought if any guy made a move on you and she was near she'd convince you to go. And Zack said something about 'my baby sister shouldn't be allowed to grow up' and 'She shouldn't have an active sex life. Heck even Billy thought she was out to take something away." She says I can tell she wants to talk about something lighter

"Are you sure your Zack's girlfriend?" I say

"I don't even know how that happened!" she says joining my laughter. "I think it's ironic they hated Tanya for the reasons you hated me

"What-What I don't hate you!" I protest

"Not know but when I first came here with Adam, and Rocky I could see it in your eyes I could see that you wanted to hate all three of us but Adam was to sweet for you to hate and Rocky was like a bizarre mix of Jason and Zack." She says

"You're right I did hate you but I don't anymore" I say honestly "Do you hate me?" I ask

"I waited so long to here you didn't hate me," she says smiling and then we are both laughing at everything

"What's so funny?" asks Trini who had just come over from where Tanya and Kim were fighting.

"I'll go worry about Kim and Tanya," says Aisha

"K" we both say a little to eager

"So what'd I miss?" She asks.

"Just repairing an old friendship." I say she nods

"So you and Jason are still going strong," Trini says

"Yeah it's great," I say in the same way I'd say how's the weather

"Sis what's wrong"

"I don't know anymore Tri" I admit

"WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO FUGHT" we hear coming from Tanya

"We'd better go" we both say

By the time we get over they are security had already come and broken them up and kicked them out for the day.

"What happened?" I ask

"I don't know Trini was here first

"Don't look at me," she says

"Well I guess we'd better go" Aisha says

Once we got in my car everything was silent until we rolled past Checkers and heard . . .

Screaming from Tommy and David. And Billy.

**A/N: Thanks Elizabeth and Wolfy Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No but I'm the queen of TommyBilly and DavidTanya (They will be bashed heavily in this Fic)**

**Wolfy Chan: Thanks for your help and reviews**

**Liz: Glad you looked it up. And thanks for the help with Sam she'll be less perfect hopefully**

**Dragonfye: I thank you for your review nad remember to much selling can be a bad thing**

**Between chapter info: David and the girls show up at the restaurant. That Tommy and Billy are having their date at and David and Tanya don't react kindly**

**Chapter**

**6**

**Outside the Command center**

"Hey Billy" Tommy says as he approaches his boyfriend. "You ok" Tommy asks worriedly. Billy left pretty quickly after Aisha was given the Yellow Zeo crystal because Tanya did no longer deserve them.

"Tommy listen I'm sorry for the problems I caused between you and David, and Tanya and-" He starts

"Billy I don't care Ok I love you" Tommy pauses realizing what he just said and double-checking it to be true.

"Tommy I love you too" Billy said smiling sadly that was quickly replaced by a frown "But David's your brother."

"So what I love you and it's his problem if he can't get it" Tommy said kissing Billy. Then groaning when his phone cut the kiss off

"Hello" he practically growled "what Trini calm down ok slow down wait what were are you ok yes we'll bee right there."

"We have to go to the hospital," Tommy said in shock

"What's going on?" asked Billy fearfully

"I don't know " Tommy said as they teleported up in columns of Red and White Light.

"She's gone," sobs Kim

"Sam was driving to Jason's an hour or two ago and well she's in critical condition!" Said Trini joining her girlfriend's tears.

"Hey were is Jason" Tommy asks trying to distract himself

"Turn around" Kim said there was Jason holding a ring

"He was going to give her a promise Ring," said Trini proving suspicions

"JASON LEE SCOTT" They heard his mom's voice scream in anger as they saw her coming closer

"Young man you are grounded" Sara Lee Scott fumed

"What for" Jason asked only half there

"For getting Sam pregnant," She said

"WHAT but we never did it" protested Jason

"How far along is she" asked Rocky who had just walked in with Adam and Aisha

"Five months and three we-"Starts Sara "Well that can't be right she was with Jason the whole time he was out of states and she wouldn't cheat.

"I don't think she cheated on him said Rocky

"Do you know something we don't know" Kim demanded furiously after all this was her big sister. And Trini and Tommy looked ready to kill

"About 6 months ago she came to my house during dinner sobbing and when my brother Ricky tried to put a blanket on her she nearly jumped a mile." Said Rocky "And that's all I know" Rocky left out some scarier things

"Oh my" said Trini

"Your wrong" Tommy fumed "Sam's stronger then that"

"I better go back," said Mrs. Lee Scott who was still there

"Let us know as soon as something happens," said Zack

"Alright" Mrs. Lee Scott said as she goes behind the doors back to Sam's room Which probably wasn't a good thing because once she left Jason attacked Rocky

"Bro what the heck" said Tommy, after Zack, Billy, Adam and himself dragged Jason off Rocky.

"IT WAS HIM," Jason screamed

"Ok man you've lost it" said Zack. At this point Jason seemed to come back to reality

"I'm sorry man," he said to Rocky

"Don't worry about it" Rocky said still a bit shaken up

"Se's stable now you can go visit her one at a time" said Mrs. Lee Scott's voice.

**I took pity on all of you I'm making a separate chapter for each Ranger.**


	7. Wishes and Fears: Aisha

**Chapter**

**7**

**Liz: Thanks Hon and everything will be Ok someday.**

**Wishes and Fears: Aisha**

"Hey Sam" Aisha said once she was alone with her unconscious friend the only noise the heart monitors

"I can't believe this I wish I could have known what a first class jerk Tanya was before I gave her the crystal" and I Wish you were awake and I wish I knew you could here me" sobs Aisha

"Please keep fighting my friend and remember all the good times like about a week before Master Vile came we died everything the boys had purple."

"I still remember that day at the park it was really strange for me then I mean a baby going for a joyride in his stroller. And to see four teens trying to help well you may have helped calm Jacob down but you still lost the fastest runner award" Aisha said If Sam was awake she would see Aisha smiling with tears in her eyes and here the extra emotions in her voice.

"We heard about the baby congrats I think we all wish it was Jason's because we wouldn't need to see both of you in this pain."

Aisha looked at her brown haired chocolate-eyed friend.

She didn't really know what else to say I mean what do you say to a friend who might not even remember it but if they do you only want them to hear the good

"I'm scared" Aisha suddenly bursts out "I mean what will people think of Trini and Kim and Tommy and Billy and Adam and Rocky when they get together.

"And I know I'll really need you then because even though I'm behind them all the way I'll need someone else to talk to"

**Please R&R**


	8. Memories: Rocky

**Chapter**

**8**

**Memories: Rocky**

"Hey Sammy" Rocky said using the nickname that drives her nuts

"Dang Sammy when are you going to wake up this is kind of scary I mean it's not a coma but your not awake" Rocky stopped to catch his breath

"I told the others what happened pr at least what I know so your pregnant remember were all behind you"

"You'll be happy to know Adam and me are together or is it I what's the difference I sounds more professional but me is more normal but sometime I sounds better and what about myself and why do people say things that aren't words what's the big deal anyway"

"Jason tried to kill me about an hour ago I kind of told him about the thing"

"I was really worried about you Sammy I mean it was a major thunderstorm and to hear someone knocking scared the little ones and to see you their drenched and scare and really out of it. It was scary"

"Honestly sometimes I think they like you more then me even though you gave Roberto regular milk instead of formula and ruined Theresa's mural and all they other nutty and bad things that happened"

"Remember the time you taught Reba and Anna how to pick a lock, I'm still shocked you taught two thirteen year old girls that you never were one for doing things like everybody else were you"

**End Rocky's thoughts please R&R**


	9. Through her eyes: Adam

**Disclaimer: I own Sam**

**A/N: We'll just say Adam saw it because they were touching and their Zeonizers made contact or something**

**9**

**Through her eyes: Adam**

"H-h-hi. Sam" Adam stuttered It was scary to see her like this her usually tan skin pale and lifeless her hair looked like brown string she always hated her hair but wanted it long,

Adam reaches up to remove some hair from her face but when he touched her…

It was warm and safe and purple around the edges then he realized he was with her. He saw about seven small children he realized quickly who they were. The original seven

He was to far away now to hear them but he saw them laughing and he saw Sam get on the swing and Zack start pushing her he saw Tommy talking to Trini it seemed like he wanted her to go down the slide he saw Jason leaving Kim and Billy to finish the sand castle while he left with his mom

The scene shifted now there were only her and Tommy in the park then he saw them be captured he saw Sam and Tommy share their first kiss he saw Tommy try to protect her he saw Sam trey and help Tommy

The scene shifted again this time the memory he was sure they were now was only she and Kim

"You look great" Kim said

"I hope so it took forever," Sam said laughing a little she hated her laugh then

"Your going to miss him aren't you," said Kim She was talking about Jason he remembered seeing them in those outfits at the going away party for Jason, Trini, and Zack

"More then anything" Sam said sadly 'but your going to miss Trini just as much"

"I love her Sis" Kim said I could see tears starting to form

"Hey cheer up your together now Sis and we'll make it through this together" He could here the sincerity and hope in Sam's voice she couldn't promise and she was scared of making any promises because she never wanted to see her baby Sister hurt again."

"What just happened here?" Adam said aloud as he came back to reality

"Wow Samantha" full name felt more appropriate for a time like this

"I had no idea any of that happened and wow"  
he couldn't believe it this girl who always tried to smile and had a good heart but could kick your butt six ways to Sunday, with help, could feel so much and no one noticed and she was always right their and she never cared and she wanted help no

He could tell and he would help her after all She helped them all so much

So what did you all think and Big Sis the talk between Sam and Kim kind of reminded me of you and me Your Kim

**Please R&R**


	10. The Sister I never had: Trini

**Disclaimer: No but I'm getting crazier then some rangers?**

**Chapter**

**10**

**The Sister I never had: Trini**

I think about what Adam told us it makes sense it did happen and this time Jason tried to kill Tommy that took them all holding Jason back a reminder that they weren't dating and several other things.

"Sam Jason and Billy know that you and Tommy shared your first kiss I know they'll understand when things calm down a little but they were hurt"

"Adam said he saw some of our past remember the two week trip to the cabin after Tommy came to th4e side of good and all the burnt food and 'reminders' and remember when Zack hocked you with the fishing hock you locked up the rods for weeks" Trini said laughing

"You were the first person I could tell when I started having feelings for Kim well when I finally realized they were more then just friendship"

"I couldn't tell one of the guy because well they're guys and I obviously couldn't tell Kim and you knew that but you didn't care you maybe Kim's twin but your like my big sis to"

"You were always there trying so hard to be the best but you didn't even know what you were trying to be the best at did you"

"You never knew this but after Tommy and you were captured Jason, Zack, Kim, Billy, and myself wrote letters to you we still have them and well we want you both to read them keep in mind we were only seven or eight then"

"Remember the Bloom of Doom monster you were the only one who could tell I was hurt before we found out what happened the boys just saw Kim's side"

"Your my Big Sis and I can't lose you"

**End Trini's part**

**Please R&R**


	11. Like she’s still here: Zack

**Disclaimer: I've said it ten times you need to get it**

**Chapter**

**11**

**Like she's still here: Zack**

"Hey Sammy" he was the only person who could get away with calling her that.

"So girly how are you feeling about the baby?" he asked talking to her like she could answer back

"Were all behind you Sis."

"Trini probably told you about the letters well just remember we were seven at the first ones and 12 for the last ones"

"Remember were always here for you Big Sis"

"I remember the day you came back well actually we found out where you were the look on your face was scared I loved that day for seeing you again"

"Your hair was in a ponytail and you looked good you had on sunglasses though it probably would have been better if we hadn't rushed in so fast but hey we were looking for you for six years before we found you"

"You Should be waking up soon but I'll let someone else be the first person you see ok big Sis"

"And you're only older by five months"

"So what" she said"

"SIS" Zack screamed "Your awake" he said wrapping her in a bear hug

"Yes I'm awake but still sore" she said laughing a little while rubbing her arm

"Did you hear-" Zack started

"I heard everything Aisha said up till what you just said," Sam said smiling

"I'll tell everyone your up" Zack said

**Please R&R well it should really only be R cause you should have read it**


	12. A stupid mistake

**Disclaimer: I own Sam**

**KevinBoy: Thanks for the review but please don't use all caps and I know I shoulddn't but no one reads A/N's but fine**

**Liz: She wasn't in a coma just unconsious **

**Chapter**

**12**

**A stupid mistake**

"You Guys She's awake" Zack all but screamed. Sighs of relief went through the group.

"Did she hear anything?" asked Trini.

"All of it" Zack said

"I'll go in first" Jason said it looked like Tommy, Kim, and Billy were going to protest but didn't

""Sam! How could you do this to me!" Jason didn't know were that came from it just sort of slipped out

"How is this my fault!"? She shouted back

"You could have aborted it!" he shouted back then stepped back that was why her parents divorced her dad wanted her mom to abort Kim and her.

"Get out!" She screamed Jason had never heard something so loud.

"Sam-" he started he was coming back to reality which he hadn't really been in since she was brought in yesterday.

"NOW!" she turned away and threw the promise ring he had given her years ago

Now that was the worst thing she could've done and to make it worse when he walked out the others had heard the whole thing Tommy and Billy and Trini looked ready to kill but where trying to calm done Kim Zack was being calmed down by Aisha who was holding back herself he wasn't even able to look at Adam and Rocky

They just walk past him thank god.

"Hey Sis" says Kim

"Hi" Sam pretty much mouths.

"You going to be ok, Sis" asks Trini

"Yeah I'll be fine" Sam says

**Later That Night: Jason's house**

**Jason's POV**

"Mom you know I didn't mean it right?" I ask

"I know Son, but we told all of you kids the story of Caroline and Robert" Sara Lee Scott said as she put the bowl down

"Yeah but to find out she was pregnant and hadn't told me or any of the gang. Just stung" Jason said "I mean I fell in love with her when we were just kids and I can't handle losing her again I love her to much for that. "

"I know" my mom says "And by the way you were back in town around that time and you to have done it these could be your babies.

"Oh man, I have to go see her.

"Ok, she should be home by now"

"Thanks Mom" I called as he ran out the door and got in my car. And speed to her house, which is only about 2 blocks away.

When I barge in the door the six of them are playing cards

"Sam can I talk to you?" I barely manage to get it out from under the heat of their glares.

"Fine" she says reluctantly after a minute of awkwardness

"So talk," she snaps when were outside

"Angel I didn't mean it I'd do anything for you please forgive me I love you"

"Oh Jason I love you to" she bursts into tears and falls into my arms Then she gestured for me to come inside and tells the others to go have fun or something.

"I'm glad we can be alone Angel". I say honestly

**Billy's POV**

My eyes bolt open from another nightmare the memories always come in June the worst things always happen this time of year

It's when my mother died

It's when my father started beating me

It's when Sam and Tommy where kidnapped

It's when we almost lost Tommy to evil a second time

Actually we all have been evil during this time

Tommy pulls me close his adopted parents Janelle and James are out of town again only for three months this time their nice but they travel a lot which can be good or bad.

"What's wrong" Tommy's voice says extremely close to my ear

"Nothing" I lie

"Billy I know you better then that, so tell me." He says. He sounds a little hurt.

"It doesn't matter" I try to convince him it doesn't work he moves so he's facing me

"Billy, if it makes you this upset it involves the whole gang"

I must have given him a strange look because he reaches his hand toward my face, for a frightening but brief second I think he's going to hit me but he doesn't he wipes away a tear I hadn't realized had come

"Billy whatever it is you can tell me." He says love shines in his eyes.

"Please just hold me," I ask pleadingly he just wraps his arms around me

What im I supposed to say that I love him and I'm afraid he doesn't love me back

I'm scared of my father coming back

I'm scared of losing Tommy again

I'm jealous that Sam was Tommy's first kiss

And somehow while I'm here in his arms all those fears seem to melt away he's rubbing my back gently, now

I love it when he does that I love everything about him

"Billy, talk to me what's wrong" he asks

And then I can't take it anymore the tears I'd been fighting spill over, Tommy just holds me closer. And then before I can get a hold of myself I tell him everything

"Billy" he says warmly. "It'll all be ok I promise I'll never let him hurt you, and I promise I'll always be here because I love you more then anything."

"I love you to" I barely manage to get out.

"And even though it wa a first kiss Sam and I were just kids I keep it separate from others it was a friend kiss either way she's my best friend my little Sis nothing more nothing less"

"I believe you" I say honestly

He kisses me again I love him I love the way his lips feel against mine I love the way he smiles and the smile he only gives to me

"I Love you" I tell him

"I love you to

**End Chapter 12**

**Ok I know tou all want faster updates but my bunnies are fighting and you could get 2 or 3 maybe more new stories before I update this. Or not and I need a vote**

**Should I Bring Back Tanya and David or not**


	13. How to ruin a relationship in 60 seconds

**Disclaimer: I claim Sam**

**A/N: Sorry if I get any medical things wrong**

**A/N 2: Wolfy Chan made a Bio for Sam I put it on my page oh and all Kim bashing comes from him, or her I don't know please tell me this is embarrassing**

**A/N 3: Thank you to Eric for betaing I owe you one**

**Liz: Well Big Sis it's your fault I ended the chapter there don't worry things will be revealed in time**

**Chapter**

**13**

**How to ruin a relationship in 60 seconds**

**Sam's house**

**Jason's POV**

"That was a great movie," Sam says as her head leans against my shoulder my arms around her as always

Her cell phone rings and she grabs it

"It's your mom I'll put it on speaker" she says, my mom is like her aunt.

"Hi sweetheart I just wanted to let you know as soon as your ready we can do a paternity test." My moms voice fills the room I can see Sam's brain operating

"YOU LIED TO ME" she screams "YOU ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE THEIR WAS A CHANCE MY BABIES COULD BE YOURS WELL DON'T WORRRY I'M SURE THEIR NOT, IN FACT I HOPE THERE NOT. "Good riddance" she screams I never knew how she could scream for so long but that doesn't matter she kicked me out again

I go to my car and just sit there I knew I've made her mad and hurt her before, but the first time today I had seen her that angry before even worse usually.

But what just happened the last time she had been so mad was when She was almost as mad when scratch that and I thought she was mad when I was under that spell and treated my friends like dirt, but that is nothing compared to what just happened.

Once she was on a date with a guy and the four of us Tommy, Billy, Zack, and me followed her and she was furious she didn't say a word on the ride home the next day she challenged us to a four on one fight though. It took her almost five or six hours but she won then she passed out.

"What the hell were you thinking!" fumes Kim who Sam must have called her and Trini

"Way to go Jason way to go" snaps Trini sarcastically

"I-"

"Save it" Kim says angrily

Their not going to listen to me none of them will I can see Sam crying I love her how can I be such an idiot with her sometimes

A week later

Tommy's POV

It's only been a week since everything pretty much went up in flames

Sam's six months along now and she's terrified she's been calling, Trini, Kim, Zack, Billy, and me a lot during the middle of the night stupid cravings and mood swings and fear

I feel bad for Jason even though he was wrong, I can tell he still loves her.

I want to tell him she still loves him too but I don't.

I'm watching a movie with Billy he's scared and I don't know why it's a comedy

When did everything get so crazy?

"Tommy, you there" he kids. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Billy moans

"I just want you too know I love you," I tell him

"I love you too" He seems to have relaxed when I told him that

"Love, What's on your mind?" I ask him

He looks at me with his amazing Blue Green eyes and opens his mouth to say nothing but I stop him by tickling his chin, he loves it.

"Tommy" he moans as I leave a trail of kisses on his back.

"Yes Love," I say directly next to his ear

He lets out a moan while leaning against me.

"Tommy, Can I ask you something" Billy says he looks a little worried

"Of course you can but remember-" his mood seems to drop then I can't help but smirk a little "You don't have to ask." I Finish he brightens up at this

"Will you make love to me tonight" He asks me fearfully

"Are you sure about this" I ask him even though I want to say yes right now

"For a really long time now" he says.

"Alright" I say as I kiss him passionately

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

"We'll finish this later" I promise him with a quick peck before I answer

"Zordon, This is Tommy we read you."

"RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT A MONSTER TO THE PARK"

"Ok, but Zordon Sam's pregnant" I say worriedly

"Kim is taking her place for the time being" e tells me.

Power Chamber

Sam's POV

I Can feel my blood go cold as I watch the others fight, I never watched the battles if I was on the sidelines until today

Zack and Trini are on either side of me we see another explosion caused by this monster, Billy's watching on Trini's other side.

Aisha trips and gets her foot stuck Adam, and Rocky run to help her the monster fires but Jason blocks the shot as I see my love fall to the ground.

"NOOOOO" I shout

"Sis don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Trini says. Reassuringly, it doesn't work

"I can't do this anymore as soon as this battles over I'm telling Jason I still love him" I say boldly

"Congrats Sis it's about time you to lovebirds got back on your perch" Zack says teasingly I roll my eyes.

"You guys I have to tell you something" I say

"Sis is everything ok" Billy asks me worriedly

"Yeah but I decided to take the paternity test and Jason is my babies father." I say in one breath

"Sis that's great" Zack says.

"No it's not" I screech "What if he only comes back t me because of our babies?" I challenge

"Sis he's in love with you ok realize it ands you to are so meant to be" Trini says smiling I hug her.

"Thanks Sis" I say

"Monsters destroyed" Zack cheerfully reports. Ass the others teleport in

"Jason can I talk to you" I manage to get out after a quite literal push in the right direction.

**A/N 4: Evil Cliffie why because I can**

**A/N 5: I probaly won't be on much for a few weeks sorry**


	14. A Simple Talk

**Disclaimer: I own Sam**

**A/N: Don't expect updates for the next week or so I'm waiting for Liz to come back so I can make her suffer**

**Chapter**

**14**

**A Simple Talk**

**Jason's POV**

She's finally ready to talk to me my Angel is finally ready to forgive me, I hope.

"Jason, I need to talk and I need you to listen and not interrupt until I'm done, Please," she asks

"Of course" I say I want to wrap her in my arms right now she looks so cute

"First of all I still love you she starts" I can feel my heart soar "but I took the paternity test and you're my babies father and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don't want you to feel obligated to anything" she turns away.

"Angel, I love you and I'm glad there are babies and I want you to know this next question is not out of honor or duty but of love" I get down on one knee and open a small velvet box with a ring in it theirs a Ruby in center and two purple stones one on each side

"Samantha Marie Hart will you marry me" I ask her she's shocked I can tell because she keeps opening and closing her mouth

"Ye-ye-yes" she says I hug her

As I'm looking in her eyes the door Billy, Tommy, Zack, Trini, and Kim are behind opens all the way and they fall onto the floor.

Sam is fighting a smile she gives up and laughs we all join in

"It's about time you to got engaged" Trini said. As the two girls embraced

Later That Night

Billy's POV

I look at the letter again I've already red and read it about ten twenty times but I still can/'t believe it.

How could this happen?

Everything is going spectacular for Jason and Sam but this letter pretty much ruined everything for Tommy and me

**Another Evil Cliffie I know it was short but it took me a long time to figure out what to write. for the last bit**

**A/N 2: I want reviews IO know I won't get a lot but Liz reviews ands we talk about our stories and Steph you read last chap and I might not have known if you hadn't told me on E-mail and Dragon person It's nice of people to review once if you have a story on their alert list**


	15. I’m always here for you

**Disclaimer: Don't you get it yet? **

**A/N: Trini and Tommy are like Brother and Sister, figuratively speaking, nothing more nothing less**

**Wolfy- I know you said B but I had to do A**

**Eric- Thanks for Betaing **

**Chapter**

**15**

**I'm always here for you.**

**Tommy's POV**

I walk into my house. I'm worried about Billy. Where is he?

"Billy?" I call. I turn into the living room. He's laying asleep on one of the couches.

I have to laugh a little. I take his glasses off his face and put a blanket over him. It's while doing this that I see a letter in his hands. I take it and open it. It reads:

_Dear Mr. Cranston_

_We regret to inform you a Mr. Wallace Cranston has broken out of prison. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Angel Grove Police Department. _

My blood goes cold when reading this.

This can't be real.

He can't be back.

I need to talk to Billy, but until he wakes up, I need to talk to somebody else.

I go into the next room and call up Trini

"Hello," she says.

"Hey Trini, you busy?" I ask.

"No, why?" she says. I can tell she's a little worried.

""I need to talk to you. Are you alone?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'll come over there anyways," she says.

She's over in about twenty minutes

"Tommy, what's going on?" Trini asks as I pull her inside.

"He's back," I say bluntly.

"Oh no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This can't be real!" she freaks. I show her the letter, and somehow, showing that letter to her leads to a wrestling match.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Trini says from under me.

**Billy's POV**

I can hear voices in the other room. I quickly identify them as Tommy and Trini. When I walk in, Trini is lying under Tommy, and they're KISSING.

They quickly break apart and turn to see me.

"Billy, it's not-" Tommy starts. But before he can finish, I turn and run far, far, away from them.

I'm at Sam and Kim's house. Even with the tears, I can still find the key.

"Billy, What's wrong?"

"What happened?" they both pause as their questions overlap.

"Tommy- Trini- on floor- kissing," I barely get out.

"WHAT?!" screams Kim shocked and hurt.

"Ok Billy, Kim, why don't you to try to calm down? I'll go get some noodles," says Sam. We both nod.

"And no leaving," she says. Can you believe her? She honestly thinks we'll leave just to get in a fight with them. One time; just one time and she can't let it go!

"Aw, come on Sis," says Kim teasingly who is now jokingly making her way toward the door.

"I can see you," Sam says cheerfully.

**Kim's POV**

This can't be happening, and with Tommy?

Trini said she loved me. How could this happen, especially with one of our friends?

"Ok, noodles for you two, and chocolate ice cream with pickles and ketchup for me," Sam says, coming back into the room.

"Are you seriously going to eat that?" asks Billy incredulously.

"You make it sound so abnormal!" Sam snaps. Mood swing mama much?

**Angel Grove Park**

**Later That Day**

**Sam's POV**

I'm walking through the park. Everything that happened this morning was insane.

I plop down on a nearby bench, and a flash of brown catches my eye. No, no. Not him. Not here. Not now.

"Hey Sam," David says, panting when he catches up to me.

"Get lost!" I snap. But as I turn to leave, one of my triplets kicks my bladder and I stumble at the first kick.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I can tell he actually cared.

"Yes, one of my babies just kicked," I say proudly.

"Listen, could you please tell Tommy, Billy, and everyone else I'm sorry?" he asks, pleading with me.

"I don't know. It was just surprising, and that girl, Tanya, said they'd been dating for years and a lot of other things. I know she was lying now, but I didn't then. And I don't know, but I'm really sorry," he tells me.

"I believe you," I say honestly. "But I don't think now's the best time." I tell him everything.

"Ok, well please let me know when things calm down," he says.

"Of course," I promise.

"David!" we hear a loud and annoying screech. "You're supposed to be on my side," says Tanya, the holder of the awful voice. "Don't you realize how dis-" her voice is cut off by a well-aimed punch by David.

She falls to the floor

We both can't help but laugh. One punch.

"Well, I'll see you around. I have to go," he tells me.

"Alright," I nod.

When I'm halfway home, I can feel several more sharp and painful kicks. I'm in labor; the realization shocks me, and I'm a little scared. I quickly get a hold of the gang, and I'm rushed to the hospital.

Please let my babies be ok.

**Tommy's House**

**Billy's POV**

As I come into the room that Tommy and me share, I can feel a piece of my heart break again. No one else is here; I'm grateful for that.

I can hear somebody at the doorway. Before I know what's happening, I'm shoved against a wall.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away so easily, fag?" the voice says; a voice I can easily recognize as

Wallace Cranston, my supposed father.

**Ok so this story is writing itself now I wish It would type itself too though**

**Please Review**


	16. Welcome to the world

**Here's the next chapter I can barely keep track of which Chapter I'm writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Last Time: after finding out Billy's father was out of jail Tommy calls Trini somehow a wrestling match turns into a kiss that Billy saw and told the others.**

**Later That Day Sam as walking in the park where she actually had a pleasant run-in with David. However on her walk home she goes into labor**

**Meanwhile Billy's father attacks him. **

**Just how far will this go? **

**Chapter**

**16**

**Angel Grove Hospital**

**Sam's POV**

"Ok on three push," says Sara while I'm in the hospital room. My first baby is almost ready to come out into the world, and everyone's here except Billy for some reason.

"1-2-3- Push."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream nearly crushing Jason's hand.

"It's ok Sis," Trini assures me.

"Its head is about to come out," Sara says.

Finally, after seven hours of pain and pushing and screaming, my three beautiful and healthy Baby girls are born into the world.

"They're so cute," Kim coos holding the one in Pink; I'm holding the eldest in Purple, and Trini the youngest in Yellow.

"What are their names?" asks Aisha.

"Well the one Kim's holding is named Kristin Mary Hart Lee Scott. The one Trini's holding is named Lisa Elizabeth Hart Lee Scott. And the one in my arms is named Chelle Caroline Hart Lee Scott," I finish.

"So mommy, how does it feel?" Jason asks.

"It feels great. What about you Dad?" I say from my place holding Chelle.

"Amazing," he says honestly.

"Can I hold a baby? Please? I promise I won't drop her like last time," Zack asks. All right who gave him sugar?

"You dropped a baby?" questions Aisha alarmed.

"Not very hard, or on purpose," Zack argues. The two leave the room too argue then make up by making out.

"And as for you three, talk this out now!" I order Tommy, Trini, and Kim.

"Hey Sis, do you know where Billy is?" Tommy asks at the same time.

"I'll call him, now go," I promise.

"Fine," Tommy reluctantly agrees.

"Jason, go call Billy," I tell him once those three have left.

"Bu-"

"I want to be alone with my babies," I say. He finally leaves.

Now I'm alone with my babies. They're all so perfect from a mother's view. A mom. I'm a mom. I love it; they're mostly identical. Except Lisa has a birthmark shaped like a wing on her shoulder and Kristin has Jason's eyes; Chelle and Lisa have mine. Unfortunately, Chelle has a type of Colic where you need to be held or in motion at all times. It should go away in a couple months though. None of them have hair yet, though I think I felt a few strands on Lisa. Which reminds me, we need to give her a nickname. Lisa's pretty, but older. We'll call her Lise or Lissy for the first few years.

"Angel," Jason says coming back in the room. He stops short, watching me. I'm holding Chelle, but gently rocking Kristin in her cradle.

"Where is Billy? Oh and we're calling Lisa 'Lise' or 'Lissy' for a few years until she gets older. He scratches his head, no doubt wondering how those two things connect. He must have remembered what he came to tell me.

"Angel, Billy's been kidnapped by Wallace," I can feel my heart drop; if I was standing up, Chelle would probably have had an unpleasant meeting with the floor.

"Do the others know?" It's the only thing I can manage to get out.

"No, I'm going to go tell them now."

**Meanwhile with Tommy, Trini, and Kim**

**Tommy's POV**

"-And that's exactly what happened," finishes Trini.

"Ok. I believe you," says Kim. The two lean in to kiss.

I'm happy for them. I really am, but I wish it was Billy and I making up and making out over there.

"Guys, I have some bad news," says Jason who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What is it?" asks Trini worriedly.

"Is Sam ok? Are my nieces ok?" asks Kim.

"They're fine. It's Billy," I can feel my heart drop on the floor at that. "He was kidnapped by Wallace," Jason says.

**At an unknown Cabin in the woods **

**Billy's POV**

I'm laying face down on the cold hard floor. He's whipping me. I want to cry out, but I know better. It only gets worse.

Tommy and Sam, I need them right now. I love Tommy, and Sam's my best female friend excluding Kim and Trini.

Sam saved my life once unknowingly. She had just come back home. She was 13 years old, and I couldn't take it; she didn't remember us, and we didn't know where to find Tommy. I was about to kill myself, then she came downstairs; she looked half sleep, and neither of us knew the other was home because we both screamed loudly.

And somehow, we got to talking, and it felt like she almost remembered.

"Did you really think he could ever love someone as weak and pathetic as you?" his voice hisses in my ear.

And the scary thing is that he might be right. I love Tommy, but does he really love me?

I try not to cry out in pain when he whips me again.

"This doesn't seem effective," he says, my blood goes cold. He pulls me up, and shoves me toward the pole.

"Clothes off," he orders. I do just that. He takes out a long and very hard belt. He hits me with it. This pain is unbearable.

"No one loves you, and why would anyone?" his voice taunts me mercilessly.

Pain.

Hatred.

It's all I feel, and even worse,

Tommy doesn't love me.

**Poor Billy a mega thanks to Chelle who isn't reading this story but helped me with the abuse scene**


	17. Don’t you see me?

**Disclaimer: I claim Sam**

**Last Time: Kim and Trini made up after Sam gave birth to her three beautiful baby girls Kristin, Chelle, and Lise or Lissy. **

**Then we got a look at how awful Billy's situation really is**

**Chapter**

**17**

**Don't you see me?**

**Tommy's POV**

I hold the Blue envelope in my hands again, reading the words over and over. Billy's been gone for almost a week. We finally got Alpha and Zordon to search for him, and then I found this letter. It must have been written after he saw Trini and me kissing. It's short, but heartbreaking.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I'm sorry for falling in love with you, and I'm sorry you felt you had to lie to me, but it's ok. _

_I'm fine._

_Again, I'm terribly sorry._

_-Billy_

I don't know what's worse

He believes this.

He almost wrote 'Love, Billy' but erased it.

Wallace is making this worse.

But the worst is definitely he thinks I don't love him.

Ha, nothing could be further from the truth. I've loved him for so long. I can't even remember when I realized I was falling for him it was so long ago.

All I know for sure is I love him more than anything, and Wallace is dead when I get my hands on him. No one hurts my love and gets away with it. Well there's another thing. I know I've considered him mine for about our whole lives. Now that I can think of it, not always as lovers, but still.

I need to talk to someone, but Chelle's colic finally went away and this is one of the first sleep-filled night for Jason, Sam, and Kim in awhile.

I turn on my communicator, and ask Zordon and Alpha when they'll have an exact location. They say they should have one by noon. I look at the clock on the bedside. 7:11 the numbers read. 4 hours and 49 minutes until we can find out exactly where he is.

**Billy's POV**

I've been here for a while. I'm barely getting enough food to stay alive now.

I need him, but he's not coming anymore. I love him, but he loves her, and yet I still dream of him no matter what. I'm always in love with him.

"Fag!" I can hear him bellow. I hate that 'nickname.'

"Yes sir?" I say weakly.

"Bend down!" he orders gruffly.

I obey. What else can I do?

He takes out a long and painful stick with welts and spikes, and he hits me with it hard. I don't bother trying to hide the pain anymore.

He continues whipping me again and again. After awhile, 6 blinding lights appear in the middle of the room; Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kim.

Tommy rushes Wallace before he even realizes what's going on. Kim and Aisha teleport me back to the command center quickly though.

"Billy!" says Sam when I teleport in. She's by me in an instant; she's checking on me.

And why in the world can I hear a baby crying?

**I know I know short but when Liz updates I'll write a five-page chapter promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own Sam**

**A/N: Sorry to all who like Angela but she's a snob in my opinion**

**Chapter**

**18**

**Billy's POV**

I've been 'home' for about 4 days. Sam had her triplets and Kim and Trini are back together. I want to believe Tommy might love me but I don't.

Although he's been so great since I came back, for example he's pretty much spoon-fed me at every meal, and always my favorite foods. He also gave me a sponge bath and was extremely careful.

Speak. Err think of him. He barges in he looks pissed I push my self against the nearest wall while he rummages through the cupboards for something

I try to turn out of the room but he hears me his head snaps up and he fixes his eyes on me, He advances he grabs me and wraps me in a tight hug

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely

"No worries" I say as a half-truth

"Come on why don't we order some Pizza and talk" No I don't want to talk to you you'll only say you don't love me I want to say but I nod

"Good, and we'll get mushrooms this time" he says reluctantly I love mushrooms he hates them.

"Thanks" I say

"It's not a big deal," he says hugging me again. Why is he torturing me like this?

He's ordering the Pizza now I just want him to love me but he doesn't he's so much better then me, How could a great guy like him love someone like me?

"Billy we need to talk" He says firmly

"Ok" I nod

"When before or after the Pizza gets hear?" he asks the doorbell rings then "After then" he says

"I'll get it," I say offering a small laugh

"Thanks" he says as he goes to get some pop.

"Oh .Hi" says the Pizza lady in a flirtatious way she's blushing oops topless.

"Hi" I say she begins flirting with me I notice Tommys in the room and he looks pissed as hell

"I'll give you my number and you can call me if you need anything… at home." She says

"I'm sure he won't" Tommy practically growls he pays for the pizza's and slams the door in her face.

"She was the one flirting with me I wasn't flirting back I swear" even though were pretty much broken up neither of us have actually said the words

"I know" he sighs, "I saw the whole thing"

"What did you want to talk about" I say weakly as we begin to eat on the couch.

He pulls out the letter I'd written a while ago "You made a mistake Billy I do love you"

I jump up and scream "Then why were you making out with Trini!" I'm so close to tears now

He holds me closer and makes me look at him "Dammit babe it was an accident we were goofing off then we got wrestling and it happened I LOVE YOU" he says." Kissing me tenderly

"Do you really?" I ask

"Yes" he says he does I can tell by his eyes

Trini and Kim

"What are you so happy about?" asked Trini to Kim when she got off the phone with Billy

"Their finally back together" Kim said

"I see everything is finally going good Jason and Sam have three beautiful daughters, which reminds me Sam asked if we could watch them tonight her and Jason are having a movie night" says Trini

"Great" says Kim Happily she loved her nieces to bits

"And Zack found love and finally gave up and that brat Angela" said Trini

"I can agree with that, and Tommy and David are on speaking terms and I saw Adam and Rocky kissing in a closet last week," said Kim laughing at the last bit

Jason and Sam

"Come on Angel" were going to be late Jason said pulling his fiancée away

"Ok, Numbers-"

"Are on the fridge" finished Trini

"We know Sis," said Kim

"Well alright" said Sam reluctantly

"Come on" Jason said

"I'm coming" Sam protested after another ten minutes the two finally leave they go for a walk under the stars

"This is perfect," says Sam

"You or this right here right now" Jasson kids

"Right here being with you knowing that everything's ok and when we get home we have three baby girls to tuck in and love and having the gang back home" Sam says

":I Didn't think you noticed we where gone" mumbles Jason

"JASON, your as bad as Billy I couldn't not notice I need you all of you I need you to be my amazing boyfriend, and I need Kim to be my girly sister and need Trini to be the person I escape Kim with and I need Billy to be my best friend who I can just relax around and all that and I need Tommy and Zack as my protectors of sorts Tommy and Zack and Billy all fit into the same roles I'd be lost without any of you I love all of you so much" Sam says

**All right that's it this story is now over thank god I have a lot of bunnies to write**

**Please R&R**


	19. epilogue

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**Liz- Thanks for your lack of help Sis**

**Epilogue**

**After Forever Red**

**Tommy's POV**

"What the hell were you thinking" Billy fumes

"I don't know" I say great Tommy like that's really going to help you

"You could have been killed!"

"When-" I start to defend myself in vain

"Do you really want to be killed?" He demands oh crap no babe please don't cry I wrap him in my arms

"Hey Babe I'm sorry I guess II didn't think, 'm really sorry"

"I forgive you but promise next time you won't morph without me" he asks

"I promise"

"Good so Pizza"

"Ok, but I'll get the door this time" I can't believe I still hate that Pizza lady after all these years hey Billy's MINE. She doesn't know anything about him so Ha.

He's amazing he's smart and sweet and kind and just so darn loveable, yeah really shouldn't have let Trini force me to watch the notebook with her.

Bottom line is I love him completely

**2 Hours Later**

**Billy's POV**

This is perfect just being here with him.

I could not ask for more.

I love him and he loves me and we are together Forever It's simply amazing

"I love you Billy," he says in my ear

"I Love you Too Tommy"

**Well another Story is ended that makes my fourth story done!**

**Thanks to all reviewers**


End file.
